Love is Unexpected
by Girlwhowaited
Summary: When Lilly Luna Potter is finally old enough to attend Hogwarts Witchcraft And Wizardry, she is surprised with a face from the past. (Sounds spooky but it really isn't) An *cough* amazing *cough* romance with a next gen character and an oc! ENJOY!


**Here is the Fanfic! **

**ENJOY!**

_A little Lilly Luna Potter finally won the argument that her book would not get damaged in __the dirt. _

_She lay on the sun-warmed grass, struggling as she heaved her book up to her face, intrigued by every word. It was the first book of a series, her first time reading it. She squealed as the boy pushed his knife into the half monster half old woman's chest, watching her burst into ash. She read on eagerly until she heard loud footsteps making their way towards her. She dropped the book beside her, and saw the kind face of her father. He was home early! "Daddy!" She squealed as she climbed up onto her knees, preparing him for a hug. But before she could, she saw his eyes, saying _Not now, _and then he said "Lily, sweetheart, we have visitors."_

_The little 4 year olds eyes darted behind her, and she saw two big bulky men in suits and one little black haired boy. She jumped to her feet, her eyes following the boy. One of the men-his father, whispered something in his ear along the lines of 'stay outside'. Her own father then knelt down to Lily's height, his kind eyes searching for Lily's. "How about you stay outside with this little boy, Angum, and play with him?" Her father suggested. _

_"But daddy-"_

_"Daddy has some business to discuss." He said as he straightened up and head for the house, despite her moans of protest, leaving her alone with the black haired boy, Angum, and her two older brothers. _

_"Who is he? Did he say anything? At _all_?" James asked Al, who had just tried to get something out of the little black haired boy. _

_"Nothing" Al huffed. Although they were nice brothers, they weren't very good at making friends with boys younger than them. _

_"Alright, I'm going back there and try to get him to talk." James huffed. _

_"No. My turn." She growled, standing up and trotting over to the boy before they could stop her. _

_"Hi. I'm Lily. Who are you?" Lily tried to start a conversation. _

_"I'm not allowed to talk to you." The Angum stated. _

_"Why?"_

_"You're _Potters_." He spat the word out like it was the worst thing he could say._

"So?"

_"I'm meant to stay away from Potters. And Weasleys. But you're _both_. Even worse." _

_"Who said that we were bad?"_

_"My father. He doesn't like your kind."_

_"Our kind? But we are wizards, just like you!"_

_"No your not. You're vile."_

_And at this she stormed off, knowing that the next time she'd see him would be too soon. _

**_A Few Years Later_**

I sat, lounged in a beanbag chair, reading my favourite book out of a series of thrilling novels for the kajillionth time. This was my favourite part! The sorceress handed percy a milkshake. "Don't drink it!" I shrieked. Hang on, did I just say that out loud? My face felt hot, and it was probably bright red as a cherry. That's what usually happens when I embarrass myself. Luckily, nobody was around to hear. Now that I was distracted from the book, my eyes quickly darted to the old grandfather clock diagonally to me. My mum said that if I was in here past 4:30, that I would be in deep trouble. The clock read 4:21. I knew that if I started reading again, I'd get so enveloped in the book that I could read for another hour without realising, so I got up to put the book away. As I walked, I was so tempted by the book that I had to open it and read while I walked.

_ He drank the pink milkshake, strawberry filling his mouth. He felt himself change. Suddenly he was growing smaller and smaller, his skin getting pricked by tiny hairs. And then he was in a heap of his own clothes on the floor, looking into a mirror. He was a-_ BANG. Her head whacked into a wall. And for some reason a very soft one, with clothes on. Just before she fell in a heap on the floor, this very wall caught her and righted her back into position.

"You ought to be careful with yourself!"

She slowly turned hr head upwards and caught sight of a tall, broad shouldered black haired boy, his face kind and worrying. As soon as his eyes brushed her face, his kindness had disappeared.

"Did you just catch me?"

"If I didn't I'd've fallen on the floor with you!"

"Oh. Well thank you." I huffed awkwardly. I wasn't good with making friends. As he walked away I heard him mutter 'Stupid clumsy muggle' and that was it for me.

"_What _did you just call me?" I growled.

"I-" he started nervously, but then his strength returned.

"I called you clumsy and stupid. It's what you _are,_ after all." Did he just say that?

"Did you just-" I growled, my words mimicking my thoughts. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Would you like to be called deaf too?"

"If I'm stupid, then why am I _reading_? Are stupid people able to read? Would they even trouble themselves with books?"

"Some do. So they _seem_ smart."

"Unlike you." I muttered.

"Oh, so now _I'M_ the stupid one?"

"You always have been."

The boy sighed and started turning around, muttering "_Muggles."_

"What makes you think I'm a muggle?" This made him stop in his tracks and turn slowly towards me.

"Well I just thought-"

"Thought what?"

"Well, your actions and words reminded me of ones from a muggle. That's all."

"Muggles aren't that bad. My dad grew up with them. So did my aunt."

"Your dad-your aunt- your a _Weasley."_

_"Technically_ I'm a Potter."

"_Potters_. Even _worse_."

"We aren't bad. Not at all."

"You're right. You're not bad. You're _vile." _He spat. That reminded Lily of someone.

"You- you're Angum. The little boy with the black hair. "

"And you're _Lily_, the pushy little big mouthed girl."

"Wow, you really _do_ live up to your name."

"My-my name?"

"It means 'snake' in Latin. Just like you." I said the last part under my breath. He snarled. Obviously he had heard the last bit.

"Look at you, thinking your _so clever_. How wrong you are." He spat. As soon as he spoke, he book rumbled from beneath my arm, flying out into the air.

"OY! Stop that!" I squealed, grabbing for the book. It looked as if he had purposely made the book float just out of my reach to taunt me.

"Stop what? I thought you were doing it!" He cried. So it _wasn't_ him after all. What a funny sight it was, two little kids jumping as high as they could, trying to grab a floating book that went higher whenever they made a move for it.

"I almost-darnit!" Angum cried as he went in for the kill. I then crouched lower than I did before, and leapt up into the sky, my hands and arms swinging out, searching for the book. Just then, the book stop rising, and instead fell, as if the string holding it up snapped. The book plummeted down, whacking me on the head. "OW!" I screeched, hugging her head. The two kids then looked at each other, trying to figure out how the other child performed such magic without a wand, when they heard a low chuckling from the front of the isle. Both of them swivelled around, spotting a young boy with shaggy brown hair, a few years older than Lily.

"JAMES! You-you did this? Oh if DAD FINDS OUT!" Lily boomed, completely bursting with anger. But all James, Lily's older brother, could do was laugh.

"That's-he's- you're-" Angum stuttered.

"Yes, that's my brother James. Well, he isn't going to be when dad deals with him."

"Oh loosen up a bit, Lily! It was _only_ a joke!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GO TO HOGWARTS NOW AND YOU NOW THE LEVITATING SPELL DOESNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO USE IT EVERYWHERE YOU GO!" Lily completely exploded. Just then a short boy with untidy black hair, her other brother Albus, stepped next to James, looking quite shocked.

"Wow, that was something. What did James do now?" Al huffed.

"And he's-both of them- they are- your-" Angum stuttered, obviously lost for words. Ha. ha. Ha.

"Wooow, what's wrong with him?" Al asked, looking at Angum. "Hang on, is that-"

"Angum. Yes, I'm Angum. And you two appear to be Lily's brothers. Even worse than her. Horrible nasty tricksters. I'll be off then." Angum spat, finally finding his words. Albus looked completely shell shocked as Angum stormed out of the isle, shoving Al to the side in the process.

"What was _his_ problem?" Al spoke, getting over his shock, passing it on to James, who looked more star struck than anything else.

"He-he _INSULTED_ me!"

"Yes James, he did. Get over it." I huffed.

"But he-he-he-"

"We _KNOW_, James."

"Ithink I'm_ in love_!" James sighed, only half joking. Me and Albus looked at each other, then burst into laughter. That was when my parents appeared right behind the two boys, looking flustered, and gave us all weird looks from the looks on our faces.

**I will update soon!**

**GirlWhoWaited**


End file.
